


Should've Seen This Coming From A Mile Away

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 19/21/23 if you're wondering, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, I just tossed all my favorite characters into a blender and made a smoothie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, dubious age gaps that are less dubious than 19/900, what's making sense with who is in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Rose is in love with the Doctor and Jack. When they finally get their shit together and start dating, there's a tiny problem. The Doctor doesn't think Rose can possibly actually love them.
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), Missy/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based off 18 by Anarbor
> 
> Multichaptered rewrite of my short fic "I Know What You Want From Me"

The Doctor was easily the most intimidating man in the town of Gallifrey. He had just graduated university with a degree in STEM, and he was working towards getting a doctorate to live up to the name he had given himself. But that wasn’t what made him intimidating.

The Doctor was a punk, always in the same leather jacket, hair cropped close to his head, riding a blue motorbike he called the TARDIS for unknown reasons. He was agender and greyromantic, with a boyfriend who was never far from either his side or a fight.

His boyfriend Jack was 21, still in university, and unapologetically omnisexual. He and the Doctor had an open relationship, and he was almost always flirting with anyone who crossed his path. He played football, and was known to be very good. He had even made captain of his team, and he never missed a chance to gloat about it.

With the amount of graffiti they had coated the town with, everyone knew who they were.

When they first met Rose Tyler she was the innocent opposite of them. She was just starting University, and she had walked straight into the Doctor while talking on the phone to her queerplatonic partner, Mickey.

“Sorry!” she said, bending down to gather up her books.

“Our fault.” Jack said, crouching down to help her. “Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?”

“Soccer captain.” the Doctor corrected, hitting Jack with his knee. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re the Doctor. And Jack, of course.” Rose said, standing up. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good, hopefully.” Jack replied with a smirk and wink, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“I should hope not.” he scoffed.

“Do you want to be friends?” Rose asked. “You seem cool, and my Mum would hate it, and I need to get her back for some of the shit she did when I was a kid.”

“I’m in!” Jack beamed and turned to his datemate. “You?”

“Okay. But we’re  _ actually _ friends. Not just to piss off your mum.”

“Course. Now, I’ve got a lecture to go to, but I’ll find you after, yeah? Give you my number.” she walked off with a grin, and Jack made a show of watching her.

“She’s pretty.” he commented.

“She is aesthetically pleasing. Now, I thought your day was over, and we were getting coffee. We can come back in an hour.”

“That’s my Doctor.” Jack said, taking his helmet from the bike. “You paying?”

“Get some money.” the Doctor joked. “Yes, but only if you apologize to Missy for calling her a sociopath.”

“She  _ likes _ being called a sociopath. She basically gets off on it. I bet River says it in bed.”

“Imagine her face when you say sorry.” the Doctor said, hopping onto the bike. Jack gave a small laugh and climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s torso.

“Don’t grab my thigh while I’m  _ driving _ .”

“Sure.” Jack said, moving his hand and resting his head on the Doctor’s back. “Come on, I need my caffeine.”

The Doctor started the motorcycle, and they rode away, leaving Rose in the lecture hall, doodling on her notebook.

Rose had always been attracted to bad boy types. It had affected her negatively a few times, like with her ex boyfriend.

But all that meant was that she found the Doctor and Jack hot. Of course she knew that the Doctor was greyromantic, she had seen the pin on his bag, and it wasn’t exactly a campus free of gossip. He had been with Jack since they had been in high school. There was no way he would fall in love with her, even if Jack did.

And even if their relationship was open, it would make her feel guilty. Anyone who watched the Doctor and Jack together could see how much they loved each other, the way they were utterly comfortable in the presence of each other. She didn’t want to throw a wrench in that dynamic.

But the facts, straight and simple, were that Rose had met them once and immediately gotten a crush on them.

That wasn’t ideal, but she would at least be friends with them, and it wasn’t like crushes didn’t fade and go away. It was just a crush, and she had had crushes on most of her friends at some point, from Martha to Mickey to Shareen.

And it was unfair to even expect them to know about this, to feel any sort of obligation. She would just continue to pine as long as she had to.

And she was excited to be friends with them. She tuned back into the lecture, one on reproductive rights that made her uncomfortable, because as much as she was a woman like everyone there, she wasn’t cis, and it was usually in these lectures that she experienced some sort of microagrression, or straight out transphobia.

She sighed and pulled out her phone to go on Tumblr until the lecture was over. She had a quick post.

rose-by-every-other-name:

I just asked two people to be my friends, but like an idiot I now have a crush on them. We had  _ one _ conversation. I am somehow even more of a romantic in university.

She posted it and mindlessly scrolled through her dash, before checking her activity. After blocking a few TERFs that had found their way onto her posts, she noticed a comment on her post.

captain-immortal

ha wish you were the girl that just asked me to be her friend.

Rose sighed and clicked onto his blog, checking the bio before clicking follow. He seemed cool enough. And his name was Jack. Funny.

She grabbed her bag as the lecture ended, and walked out of the lecture hall, onto the grounds, where Jack and the Doctor were waiting by the TARDIS.

“Do you play guitar?” Jack asked as she approached them. “Because The Time Lords need a new guitarist.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rose said. “What’s The Time Lords?”

“Our band.” the Doctor grumbled. “Come on, you can meet them if you want. Hop on.” he nodded towards the bike, and Rose grinned and joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you have a band?” she asked when they got off at a small cafe.

“Yeah.” Jack said. “I’m the lead singer, our friend River is the bassist, her girlfriend Missy is the drummer, and the Doctor’s surrogate daughter is the keyboardist.” Jack helped her off the bike, and they strolled into the cafe.

“Bill isn’t my surrogate daughter.” the Doctor assured Rose, elbowing Jack. “she’s 17, and I used to babysit her, and just took better care of her than her aunt.”

“And what about the Doctor?” Rose asked, turning to the barista to place her order. “Just a caramel latte please.”

“The Doctor does the technical work, behind the scenes. Our friend Donna used to play guitar, but she decided that it was an interest pushed onto her by her mother, and she didn’t want to pursue it, and we all support her. A lemonade drink please.” Jack addressed the barista with a wink.

“And our manager is also Donna.” the Doctor added. “Just a black coffee please. And also, two more black coffees, a chai tea, and whatever has the most caffeine.”

The barista laughed and nodded. “I know your orders by now, you’re always in her. The blonde is new.”

“Yeah, but it’s a dick ass move to order ‘the usual’.” Jack scoffed. “How’s life, Selena?” he asked, as she moved to make the drinks, and her co-worker took over taking the orders.

“A pretty girl helped me with my broken nose today, and I think I’m going to ask her out. Always been a simp for med students.”

Jack laughed, a loud and boisterous noise. “Tell me how it goes. If it goes badly, I’m always here.”

Selena laughed, and despite the gesture to her lesbian pin, it was obvious that this was regular banter between her and Jack. “I’ll tell you if I ever straighten out. Go wait for your drink, rascal.”

The group moved to the corner, Jack blowing a kiss at Selena, who rolled her eyes and pretended to reluctantly catch it.

“So, you two know each other?” Rose commented.

“She’s on my soccer team. Goalie, and damn good at it.”

“They’re just like that.” the Doctor assured Rose. “Once he proposed to her at a team dinner just so they’d get free dessert.”

“Did you get it?”

“No, the place was islamophobic. Never went back there. Did get into a fist fight with the manager, that was fun.”

Rose laughed. “I bet. How are you going to carry those drinks on the TARDIS?”

“Have you ever heard of russian roulette?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah.”

“It’s like that, but with which drinks are going to spill.” he explained, and they all made some noise of amusement, which he seemed to take pride in.

“Jack! Y’all’s drinks!” Selena yelled, and Jack beamed, jogging over to grab them. “Donna’s is gonna wreck his bike if it spills, so be  _ careful _ . I’m not making coffee for the Doctor when he’s pissed off again. He’s scary.”

“Sorry, babe, I’ll make it up to you.” he turned back to the Doctor and Rose. “So, who’s ready to see the two sociopaths and also Bill and Donna?”

“I thought we were trying to convince Rose to join the band?” the Doctor said.

“Hey, sociopathic murder wives are always great incentives.” They left the cafe and all boarded the TARDIS, finally finding a way to hold the drinks. They zoomed away, arriving at a house that was surprisingly quaint for a rock band.

“It’s Donna’s.” Jack explained. “The drinks are in one piece.” he grinned.

“Good.” they all walked up to the garage door, which was open. “We’re here, and we brought a friend.”

The garage was filled with four women, two draped over beanbags sharing a blunt, one messing around on her phone, and another coming through the door with popcorn and pretzels.

“Can you tell them I’m not the maid?” the one with the snacks demanded when they walked in.

“Tell them yourself.” the Doctor said. “Missy, River, behave.” the women on the beanbags rolled their eyes. Rose, Donna, Missy, River, and Bill.” he gestured at them in order. “Guys, Rose. She’s our friend now.”

“Cool.” Bill said. “New guitarist?”

“Yes, and that.” the Doctor confirmed.

“Drinks?” River asked, holding his hands out. The Doctor frowned, but handed out the drinks. “So, Rose, how’d you become friends? I haven’t seen you before.”

Rose shrugged and took a sip from her latte. “Asked. They seemed cool.”

Missy laughed. “Them? Cool. Rich.”

“If you’re wondering, Missy and I were friends growing up, and the fact that I’ve met several lawyers is the only reason she isn’t still in jail for 3rd degree murder.”

“That’s personal!” Missy objected, but the way she grinned made it obvious that she didn’t actually care.

“Sure.” Jack said. “It’s in your fucking tumblr bio.”

“They should know what they’re getting into!” Missy protested.

“Don’t let him get to you.” River said, patting Missy’s thigh and passing her the blunt. “He’s just a stupid little jock.”

“And I take pride in it. Bill, how’s your relationship with Heather going?”

“Pretty well.” Bill responded. “We’re going out to the club tomorrow night. Together.”

“I feel like I should object.” the Doctor said, and then refused to continue his thought.

“You aren’t my dad.” she joked.

“Nice to meet you, Rose.” Donna finally cut in. “Ignore the barbarians. Popcorn?” Rose grinned and took a handful. “Shouldn’t you lot be practicing? You aren’t going to become a well revered band if you don’t practice.”

“Yeah.” Jack said. “Anyway, I wrote some of a song last night.” he sat down and pushed a notebook in front of him, everyone sitting around him. “River, I was thinking you might want to add and edit. Rose, do you think you can do hardcore guitar?”

“You’re underestimating my emo phase.” Rose said, gathering closer to the circle.


End file.
